


Couches and Compromise

by thegrayness



Series: Rosebudd Writes February Prompts [7]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Furniture Shopping, M/M, Rimming, Tumblr: rosebuddwrites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:47:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22644382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/pseuds/thegrayness
Summary: David and Patrick have a disagreement about where the couch should go in their new house.For smutty prompt #9 in the #rosebuddwrites February list: against the wall.
Relationships: Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Rosebudd Writes February Prompts [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619479
Comments: 9
Kudos: 146





	Couches and Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> This is part of a series for the [February Writing Prompts from Rosebudd Writes](https://rosebuddwrites.tumblr.com/post/190577309616/hey-yall-guess-whats-gonna-happen-in-february). The series will eventually be multi-fandom so please, please check the tags for each one if you decide to subscribe. I do intend to have a ficlet for every single day (unless some are combined) so far.
> 
> This was brainstormed with [popfly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/popfly/pseuds/popfly/works) and TINN, and beta'd by [this_is_not_nothing](https://archiveofourown.org/users/this_is_not_nothing/pseuds/this_is_not_nothing/works).

Buying furniture for their new house was _exciting_. Yes, Patrick could admit that he and David sometimes had wildly different ideas of what looked good/was reasonable/would fit in their modest two-story, but when David took his hand and tugged him through Elm Glen Furniture House, Patrick found he didn’t much care either way. 

It was couch-shopping day, and Patrick had spent two hours already watching David drape himself over about 50 options, any of which Patrick found suitable for their new living room. His job was to track their top couches as David went through the process of testing each one, and Patrick took his role very seriously. He had a little list in his pocket of David’s Top 3 so far, which was David’s biggest rule. 

“Okay, that’s three, Patrick. If we want another one on the shortlist, one of these has to come off. Are you writing down descriptions?” Patrick gave him a _look_. “Right, okay, of course, you are. You’re very thorough.” David kissed his cheek, lingering for a moment, before moving to a white tufted cloud of a thing and flopping down onto it. “Okay, no. Come help me out of this thing,” David grumbled, holding out a hand from where it looked like the couch was trying to suck him into the depths of… marshmallow. 

This was their third and final stop for the day, and David had selected one couch to bump the dark blue one from the previous store off their shortlist. “Okay,” David said with a sense of finality. “That’s the Top 3 choices, now we have to choose one. What do you think? I have the photos, favorited, here.” He pulled out his phone and Patrick peered over his shoulder as he swiped back and forth through the two couches from the other stores, while they stared at the one in front of them. 

“Let’s sit on this one again,” Patrick suggested, pulling David down next to him. 

“Okay, but do you think we’re being unfair to the couches at the other stores? Maybe we don’t remember them accurately.” 

Patrick smiled at his husband, concerned about the feelings of the couches at another store. He pressed his lips to David’s temple. “All three are fairly similar, David. And this one is comfy. I’m sure other people will buy the other couches soon. I do like the stitching on these cushions, though,” Patrick offered. 

David bit his lips and looked over at Patrick. “Okay, you’re right. Let’s get this one.”

“Good choice.”

*

“Patrick, we cannot have a couch just _out_ in the _middle_ of the room,” David insisted, gesturing wildly to both the couch and the space Patrick thought it’d be going. Patrick raised his eyebrows.

“The couch in the apartment was _out in the middle of the room_ ,” he pointed out, moving his hands to his hips. 

“Because there was nowhere else to put it! You had to fit an entire house in that one room.”

“Okay, okay. I get that, but… look can we just try it? Let’s try it for a week and if you _truly_ cannot live with it for whatever reason that I definitely will not understand, we’ll reconfigure the living room to put it against the wall. Sound good?” He watched David resist compromise for an entire minute before David blinked rapidly, his voice adopting an unbothered affect.

“Yes, I… suppose that would be acceptable.” He was looking everywhere but at Patrick, so Patrick slid into his space, wrapping his arms around David’s waist and nuzzling him cheek-to-cheek. 

“Good. I’m glad we came to that _compromise_ ,” Patrick said and a second later David was scoffing at him and shoving him back. 

“Just for that, you can move it all by yourself,” David harrumphed and moved into the kitchen, pulling open another box to unpack. 

“Love you, babe!” Patrick called and leaned down start carefully maneuvering the couch into position, careful not to scrape up the hardwood. _That_ wouldn’t earn him any favor in the couch debate. 

*

Patrick was in the kitchen when David returned from his weekly dinner with Stevie a few days later. He had a pretty good plan to help David over to the dark side of “the couch is in the middle of the room.”

“Hey, babe,” he greeted, but stayed in the kitchen, watching David out of the corner of his eye as he walked over to the couch. 

“Hi, um, what’s this towel doing on the back of the couch? See, Patrick, this is why it should be against a wall, it’s just going to be a landing pad for—”

Patrick wrapped his arms around David’s waist from behind, pressing several kisses to the back of his neck. “I’m glad you asked,” he murmured, nudging gently at the collar of his sweater to get at more skin. He slipped one hand under the front of David’s sweater, stroking lightly at the soft hair underneath his navel, and dragged the other over the fly of his jeans. 

“Okay,” David exhaled shakily. 

Patrick pressed a grin to David’s shoulder, still rubbing at the front of his pants. David pushed his hips back against Patrick’s, groaning quietly in the back of his throat. “Do you wanna know why the towel’s there?” Patrick couldn’t help but tease a little longer before enacting his plan. 

“Patrick,” David groaned in frustration and Patrick laughed lowly, flicking open the button of David’s jeans and pulling down the zipper before slipping his hand in, sliding along David’s cock. David moaned softly and leaned his hands on the back of the couch. He palmed David’s cock through his briefs, feeling it harden, and he shoved at the hem of David’s sweater and undershirt. 

“Okay, okay,” David said, pulling his shirts carefully over his head. Patrick pushed gently against his spine, fingers slipping against the skin of his back. David got the idea and bent over the couch where it was covered by the towel, looking over his shoulder with a raised eyebrow. He adjusted his legs so they were spread a bit wider, making himself comfortable. 

“Mmm,” Patrick hummed, dropping to his knees and tugging David’s pants and underwear over his ass and down to the crease of his thighs. He laid a few kisses along the newly exposed skin, biting playfully as David’s ass cheeks, loving the tiny gasps and whimpers slipping from David’s lips. “Yeah?”

“Just—” David nudged his ass back further, so Patrick got a palmful in each hand and spread him open, leaning in to breathe hot and wet over David’s hole. He grinned when David moaned loudly and shuffled his feet to better brace himself.

And then Patrick dove in, licking a stripe up from David’s balls and the focusing where Patrick knows he wants it. Normally Patrick would draw it out, tease David until he was a sobbing and begging mess, but he had a point to prove and he was going to prove it. 

He pressed in further, licking around David’s hole, getting him wet and messy, pointing his tongue to wiggle it just inside. Patrick followed David's verbal cues, listening for this whimper of need or that moan of approval, pulling back every few minutes to kiss delicately around the sensitive skin. He bit David's ass cheek again, hard this time, then sucked gentle kisses into the red marks that bloomed on his husband’s skin. 

“Patrick, fuck.” David was panting and moaning wordlessly, and he got one hand around the back of Patrick’s head, pulling him closer, right where he wanted. Patrick reached around to David’s front to get a hand around his dick, even though it was a tight space between David’s hips and the couch. He gave David a few strokes, too dry and too light, but David cried out anyway, chanting _please_ and then Patrick licked over his palm and started to stroke David in earnest. 

“David, how are you feeling?” Patrick asked. He was glad he didn't have to hide his grin. 

“What—” David panted. “What kind of question is that?” He choked out. “Just, _fuck_ , just make me come.”

Patrick bit his lips around a laugh and brought his free hand up to David’s hole, thumb teasing the rim, pressing just inside before pulling out again. Patrick teased him like this, fucking in a little bit at a time, until his whole thumb pressed in and he leaned forward to lick around David’s entrance. 

“Patrick, please, I’m so—” David broke off into a half sob, half moan as Patrick pushed his tongue in alongside his thumb, jerking David off fast and hard, twisting his palm over the head even though the angle was awkward. 

A few moments later, David’s fingers clenched in Patrick’s hair, and Patrick felt David’s thighs tense up where the inside of his arm was pressed against them, and then David was coming over Patrick’s fist, hips thrusting forward into his hand and backward against his tongue and his finger as David groaned his way through his orgasm. 

Patrick let David’s dick slip from his fingers, wiping it quickly on the towel he’d thrown over the couch, but he kept his arm around David’s quivering thighs as it seemed possible that he’d slither right to the floor. Patrick rested his other hand on David’s hip, holding him steady as David finally unclenched his fingers from Patrick’s head. “You okay, babe?” Patrick asked quietly, shifting his weight on his knees. For all his planning he really should have thought ahead for a pillow or something for his joints. 

David blew out a breath. “Yeah,” he said weakly, using the back of the couch again for leverage to stand up somewhat straight. He shifted his weight too, shaking out his legs as Patrick gingerly stood up, careful not to lose his grip on David’s hips.

Patrick turned David around, and he was flushed and glassy-eyed and so beautiful, and Patrick leaned in close to kiss him softly. When he pulled back, David tipped forward and tucked his face into Patrick’s neck, resting his butt against the couch. 

“You know, David,” Patrick started, and David made an affirmative noise. “You know I won’t be able to do that if we move the couch against a wall…” Patrick gasped as David bit his shoulder hard through his t-shirt and mumbled, “I want a divorce,” against the fabric. But then David was pressing tiny kisses to his neck, so Patrick wasn’t all that worried about it. At least the couch was staying in the _middle of the room_ now.


End file.
